


Rain

by dontcare77ghj



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Art, Dancing, F/F, F/M, Multi, Rain, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25194235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Natasha Romanov (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Rain

Bucky x reader x Natasha

Notes: So, it’s been raining all day and someone requested a WinterWidow x reader with a bit of angst. Hope you like it!

The three of you had met on a rainy day. You and Steve had been friends for a while after meeting at an art class and had been out together when it started raining. To save the art supplies the two of you had bought, Steve brought you back to the tower. 

You loved the rain but didn’t want to ruin the supplies you hadn’t even gotten to use yet, so of course you agreed to go back with Steve. 

“I think everyone’s out today. We could set up in the living room.” Steve suggested, leading you into an elevator.

“Sounds good. What are you going to do for your landscape?” You asked him, brushing your wet hair out of your face.

“I was thinking something with a forest. Just very green. What about you?”

“I want to do something with rain. Maybe with a cliff or rolling storm clouds over an ocean. I’m not a hundred percent sure yet.” You shrugged as the elevator dinged.

“Hey punk.” A man said as the two of you stepped out. “I thought you were out today?”

“I thought you two were on a mission?” Steve asked in response, leading you over to a couch where a red head and the man sat.

“That’s Scott and Sam.” The woman told him. “Steve aren’t you going to introduce us to your friend?”

“Yeah Steve, aren’t you going to introduce me?” You teased the man.

“Bucky, Natasha, this is Y/N. Y/N this is Bucky and Natasha.”

And that was your first introduction to the two former assassins. It was not your last interaction with the two and it was only six months lar when Steve finally had enough of your mutual pining and set the three of you up.

“What are you two doing?” Natasha asked as she watched the two of you from the doorway. “You’re going to catch the worst cold of your life. Or pneumonia.”

“I have a fantastic immune system.” You said, turning to her with a large smile gracing your face and hair matted to your skull. “I almost never get sick.”

“And I don’t get sick, ever, you know this Nat.” Bucky smirked, pulling you into his arms and twirling you around. 

“How have I been with you both for a year?” Natasha sighed but smiled slightly as she leaned against the doorframe. “How the hell did the two of you survive without me for so long?”

“Luck?” Bucky shrugged, dipping you low to the ground.

“And because you have amazing patience and love us?” You guessed as you and Bucky spun closer to the woman.

“That must be it.” She laughed as you grabbed her hand and pulled her to you. “No! It’s pouring!” She shrieked.

“I think I heard pull me into the rain, didn’t you Y/N?” Bucky questioned pulling you both into his chest. “I think we better do as she asks.” He said, moving the two of you further away from the doorway.

“Bucky, I swear to God.” Natasha growled as you laughed heartily. 

“You swear you love the rain? Me too, Tash.” You giggled, taking her hands in yours and twirling her around.

“You too are impossible.” Natasha finally laughed, wrapping her arms around you. 

“But you love us.” You grinned as Bucky stood behind you and wrapped his arms around the two of you. 

“You’re damn right I do.” Natasha said, pressing her face into your neck. “Now, I do have to ask.” Natasha started, lifting her head after a minute. “Why are you two out here anyway? In singlets no less.”

“It was Bucky’s idea.” You said, making the man attempt to shush you. “He wanted to see which of us could stay out here longer.”

“You know, even if you do beat Bucky, you’ll catch the flu right?” Natasha questioned you, arching an eyebrow at you.

“Yeah but it’ll be worth it.” You shrugged, leaning back into Bucky’s chest. “Besides this is the best weather ever.” You smiled.

“I can see you want to scold us,” Bucky sad, smiling sheepishly at Natasha. “But maybe you can just enjoy this for a little longer, before you start yelling at us?” He suggested, beginning to sway the three of you.

“Come on, Nat. Just a little longer.” You pleaded, playing with the ends of her soaked hair.

“Why do I always give in to you two?” Natasha questioned, not sounding mad at the fact.

There were no more words said between the three of you as you began to sway together. The only noise came from the still continuing rain, pattering onto the ground around you and Bucky humming a song from his youth.

It was as if everything else had faded, leaving only you, your two loves and the tranquil rain. Nothing mattered in that moment as the three of you danced together in the rain.

Nothing could ruin that moment, except;

“Get the fuck inside right now you three!” Steve yelled, appearing in the doorway. “You’re going to get sick!”

“Spoilsport.” Bucky groaned as the three of you pulled apart. “We’re coming you punk.”

“And when we do, we’re going to talk about your language. Absolutely vulgar, Rogers.” You said, making him sigh and Natasha and Bucky laugh.

“Maybe I should leave the three of you out there.” Steve grumbled, walking away.

“We should actually get inside.” Natasha said, asking each of your hands and walking you towards the building. “Before we all get sick.”

“Totally worth it.” You smiled.

“I hate blindfolds.” You groaned, clutching tightly onto Natasha’s hand. 

“Funny, that’s not what you said the other night.” Bucky chuckled, hands gently squeezing your shoulders as he continued to lead you

“I hate walking while being blindfolded.” You amended. “I swear to God, Barnes, you better not let me fall on my face.”

“I’m not going to let you ruin your face, trust me.” Bucky promised.

“And I promise to just let you not fall.” Natasha told you, squeezing your hand gently. “Okay now there’s stairs here, so I’m going to walk in front of you.” She said, her hand letting go of yours before grabbing both your hands.

“Are you sure I can’t take the blindfold off?” You questioned the two as you nervously climbed the stairs.

“Positive don’t even think of touching it.” Bucky told you. “Nat, make sure she doesn’t try to touch it.”

“Already on it.” Natasha said. “Alright, Buck hold on to her hands, I’ll grab the door.” She said before letting go. Bucky took your hands in his and pulled your back into his chest.

“A couple more steps.” Bucky guided you. “Okay, you can take it off now.” He said, letting go of your hands.

Slowly you pulled off the strip of fabric and blinked quickly at the sudden brightness. You knew you hadn’t left the tower but had had no clue where the two had walked you to, until you’d pulled off the blindfold. Now you could see you were on the roof, a table had been set up under a shelter and before you stood Natasha and Bucky, bathed in the glow of the sunset.

“What are you doing?” Natasha questioned you as you took out your phone. 

“I’m taking a photo of this moment. I need to draw this later.” You smiled, quickly taking several photos. “This is perfect. I love you both so much.” You said, putting the phone away and rushing towards the two to throw your arms around them.

“We love you too, doll.” Bucky said into your hair.

“Now let’s sit you down and get you something to eat.” Natasha said, gesturing you towards the set table.

“Okay so we do have a surprise for you.” Bucky said long after the sun had set. “Close your eyes.” He ordered you.

“I don’t know why but I’m suddenly scared you’re going to throw a pie in my face.” You said, causing Natasha to giggle.

“It’s nowhere near close to a pie.” She assured you, squeezing your hand.

“Okay, you can open your eyes.” Bucky said. As you opened your eyes, you felt the air rush from your lungs.

Natasha and Bucky stood before you, each holding the side of a large canvas. It was not a painting that called the canvas home, but merely four words.

WILL YOU MARRY US?

“Fuck, yes!” You screamed, jumping from your seat and throwing yourself into their arms. “I love you. I love you so much.” You murmured repeatedly, pressing your lips to any inch of skin available.

“We love you too, dorogoy.” Natasha said, feverishly meeting your lips.

“So, so much.” Bucky added, responding eagerly. Bucky reached into his pocket and pulled out two rings, he slipped one onto your finger and then onto Natasha’s. It was almost as if the universe understood the moment as it began to rain heavily.

Laughter began to bubble in your throat as sheets of rain fell from the darkened sky. 

“This is a hell of a coincidence.” You smiled up at your fiancés.

“Perfect timing, really.” Natasha smirked. 

“Well whatever the reason, I say we take advantage of it.” Bucky said, pulling the two of you into the rain. He wrapped his arms around the pair of you and began to slowly dance.

“This is the perfect moment.” You sighed, leaning your head onto Bucky’s chest. “I hope it never ends.”

Rain. The act of weather had been a part of the best moments of your relationship. It had been there for the good, the bad and the simple times. There was nothing you loved more than dancing outside with your partners as it fell around you, there was nothing your partners loved more than watching your face light up as the first drops fell.

It only made sense to have something you loved most in life around you as you lay dying.

Three weeks. Three weeks ago you had been taken from the home you shared with your husband and wife of two years. It had been three weeks of absolute agony. Three weeks of praying for safety and or death.

You weren’t sure what was happening that day as you were dragged out of your cell and shoved onto a van’s floor. You were barely conscious during the ride, you barely felt it hours later as they tossed you out of the van and onto the asphalt.

As the van skidded away you remained laying there, your chest moving very shallowly as you struggled to breath. A long breath escaped your body as you felt the first few drops of a cooling rain. 

At the feeling of the soothing water you allowed your eyes to flutter shut. As your consciousness ebbed from you, you could only hear,

“Y/N!”

Non-reader POV

“Have any of you slept at all?” Tony questioned, handing out coffees to Steve, Natasha and Bucky. When none of them answered, Tony let out a sigh. “You need to sleep, this is not healthy. And that’s coming from me.”

“We don’t have time to sleep.” Natasha grumbled, adding vodka into hers and Bucky’s coffee. “Too much to do.” She added, continuing to type into her computer.

“Far too much to do.” Bucky agreed, taking some reports from Steve.  
“You’re not going to be able to help her if you collapse from exhaustion.” Tony argued.  
“We’re not going to be able to find her if we sleep.” Steve told him, placing the reports with no information on one pile.

“Correct, Stevie.” Natasha said without looking at their friend.

“Excuse me everyone.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupted before a fight could erupt again. “But it would appear Y/N is at the gates.” She said, causing the four of them to rush to a stand. “I would suggest you hurry, her vital signs are not good.”

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. get Bruce and Cho to the hospital wing. Inform them on Y/N’s status.” Natasha demanded the A.I. as they all began to run to the front gates.

“Y/N!” Bucky cried out as he caught sight of her broken body. Rain plastered his hair to his face as he reached the crumpled form of his wife. Her body felt small and fragile as he held her in his arms and ran her towards the hospital wing.

Natasha’s heart was in her throat as she ran alongside Bucky and Y/N. If she had been alone in that moment Natasha knew she would have cried at the sight of her wife’s greying skin and her bruised form. It was only the fact she was around Steve and Tony and that her wife needed her to that she remained strong.

“Save her!” Natasha yelled as they reached the hospital wing where, Bruce, Cho and a team of other doctors were waiting for them. It took everything in Bucky not to protest as Y/N was snatched out of his arms.

“Outside.” Tony ordered the three of them. “You can’t be in here hovering. You’ll stress them out and they won’t be able to help her.” He said, ushering them out of the room.

Bucky let out a growl as Tony pushed him out of the room. Sensing Bucky’s aggression at the billionaire, Natasha and Steve both placed a hand on his arms and pulled him away from the man.

It had been two hours since they found Y/N at their doorstep. Two agonisinly long hours with no updates. In those two hours the rest of the team, who had all grown close to the H/C woman in the last five years, had joined them waiting outside the room.

Bar Steve, Natasha and Bucky, the rest of the team were all waiting anxiously aching the three in worry. Steve was leaning against the wall and had not moved in an hour and a half. Natasha was pacing, muttering continuously in Russian. And Bucky was alternating between watching Natasha and glaring darkly at the floor.

It had been two hours since they found Y/N when thy heard the sound they had been dreading. When they heard the sound of the flatline.

The team all jumped to their feet at the noise. Wanda buried her face into Vision’s chest, who wrapped his arms around his girlfriend. Tony wrapped an arm around Clint who found it hard to stand as he and Thor watched in worried silence.

Steve let out a strangled cry as he watched the doctors try to bring his best friend, best friend apart from Bucky, back to life.

Natasha seemed to stop functioning at the noise and felt her knees give out s she finally allowed herself to cry. Bucky was quick to pull his wife into his chest and whisper soothing things in Russian. He made sure no-one could see her tear stained face or his as he buried his own face in her hair.

Please God, Bucky pleaded, please just let her live. Please God, if you only hear me once, let it be now.Please let Y/N live. He thought as he once again heard the loud, echoing sound of a flatline.

“No!”

“Sit your ass back down, Y/N M/N Romanoff-Barnes.” Natasha growled, gently pushing your shoulders back down.

“Nat, I’m fine. I just wanted to sit in the chair by the window.” You said, leaning back onto the pillows.

Natasha and Bucky had been incredibly protective in the past week. After you had been dumped in front of the compound and brought into the hospital wing you coded twice on the table. The team had been able to bring you back and fix what had been done to you but you’d landed yourself in a coma.

You were out for nearly two months before you finally woke up. You’d barely been awake for thirty seconds before you were attacked by a red-head, muttering furiously in Russian. Quickly followed a long haired man, expressing his relief in quick paced English.

Your husband and wife had refused to allow you back home until Tony upgraded the house to their standards. Instead, you’d spent three days in the hospital wing under the eagle eyes of Bruce and DR. Cho before being allowed to return to Natasha and Bucky’s room.

The two had only allowed you to move from the bed to shower and to use the bathroom. You understood why the two were so worried and a small part of you found it endearing but you really needed to move.

“Y/N, you could rip your stitches. You can’t walk around just yet.” She stressed, sitting next to you.

“But it’s raining” You whined, staring out the windows longingly. “If I can’t go out there, I want to at least watch it.” You said, looking up at your wife.

“Bucky said he’ll be back in a soon. If you just wait until then I promise you can watch the rain.” Natasha promised you, wrapping an arm around your shoulder and pulling you close.

You let out a hum as you laid your head on her shoulder and resolved to watching from the bed for now.

“Steve dropped off some new sketch books.” Bucky announced, entering the bedroom after a few minutes. “And some of those pencils you liked.” He said, placing a bag on the bedside and kissing you and then Natasha in greeting.

“Just the man we were waiting for.” Natasha smiled, getting out of bed. “You are going to help me move the bed, so Y/N can watch the rain.” She told him.

“You got it, boss.” Bucky smirked. Carefully, Bucky picked you up and temporarily moved you onto a chair and then helped Natasha move the bed directly in front of the window.

“What do you think?” Natasha questioned you as Bucky put you back into the bed.

“I think I must have saved the universe twice in a past life to deserve the two of you.” You sighed happily. Natasha and Bucky smiled happily as they climbed in on either side of you. “I love you two. So much.”

“We love you too, dorogoy.” Natasha said, pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“Always.” Bucky added, kissing your forehead. With that the three of you drifted into silence and watched the rain hit the window pane.

There was no better feeling than to be alive and with the people you love.


End file.
